


野蛮生长-老三篇

by Animalparty



Category: Gay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animalparty/pseuds/Animalparty





	野蛮生长-老三篇

阿达愣了愣，放下了手。眼睛看不见任何东西，让他感到了不安，不过老三花样多了去了，阿达也不怕他。  
阿达：“我做的时候想看着你，你解开丝巾。”  
老三笑了，“看着我干嘛，我的身体，你哪里没有看过？”老三轻吻了吻阿达的头发。头发又黑又滑，夹着不属于阿达的香气，让他瞬间兴奋难耐。  
阿达：“你的身体我怎么都看不够。”  
老三摸了摸他的下巴，“嘴真甜。阿达，我们玩个游戏，你猜我下次要亲哪里？”  
阿达处于完全被动的位子，他感到了任人宰割的危险，老三性格跳脱、胆大包天，谁知道他会做出什么？只是老三给他的不安全感，夹进了诱惑的声音和性的撩拨里，一句话就把阿达的情欲煽动了起来。阿达让自己放松，解开衬衫，指了指肚子，笑道：“这里。”  
老三像只小猫那样乖巧，伸出舌尖在阿达的肚脐上打转。阿达的腹部劲瘦结实，常年繁重的户外劳动把他的肌肉锻炼得灵活有力，被老三的舌头一刺激，肚子上的肌肉敏感地绷出了形状。  
不知道是不是因为看不见的缘故，阿达的感受比以前还要敏感得多，光是被老三舔一舔，他就险些叫了出来。老三看他湿漉漉的棕色皮肤和脸上的表情，笑道：“还继续吗？你平时很耐玩的，带着女人的丝巾就不行了？”  
阿达抬手摩挲着老三的头发，不理他的调侃，简单直接地命令道：“继续！”  
老三却不听他的，离开了他的肚脐，突然拉下阿达的裤链，褪下他的内裤，舌头把他的下身卷进了口腔里。这次阿达没有守住，“嗯”地从鼻子呻吟了出来。  
老三又快又狠，一点缓冲的时间都不给阿达。一开始的干涩让阿达有点疼，等润湿之后，巨大的快感汹涌而至，阿达不跟他矜持了，抓着他的头往前推送，让老三含得更深。  
他的下身已经坚挺粗大，插到喉底挺难受的，老三时而避开，时而迎合，把阿达挑弄得热切难耐，忍不住道：“三儿，脱裤子，让我进去。”  
老三停了下来。他站起，听话地拉开了拉链，却把下身对着阿达的脸，“到你帮我了。”  
阿达抬眼徒劳地看着老三，一片漆黑。只感觉老三那根又热又硬的肉棒在他的脸颊轻轻摩擦，老三带着撒娇的语气急切道：“快点啦，我想要。”  
阿达很少帮老三用口，现在他既看不见老三的表情，又预测不了他的动作，犹豫万分。老三却等不及了，一边抚弄着阿达的下巴，一边道：“快，弄湿我。”  
阿达张开了嘴，包裹着老三。他在这种事上技能为零，全凭直觉和老三的引领，但却让老三满足无比。阿达对人的疼爱向来都是直来直往，从不曲意逢迎，他愿意做的事就是打从心底愿意，即使是这种对他来说蛮挑战他人生观的事，他也愿意这样的惯着自己，可见对自己一片真情实意。  
老三心想，既然这样，那他就不跟阿达客气了。  
他享受着阿达的服务，道：“你舔得够湿了，一会儿进去你就不那么疼了。”  
阿达立即把他吐了出来。  
老三摸了摸他的脸，怜惜道：“你是第一次吧，我会轻一点的。”  
阿达：“我不要在下面。”  
老三跪了下来，轻吻他的脸：“由不得你。”  
阿达想要掀开蒙眼上的丝巾，却被老三紧紧地抓住了手。老三：“阿达主厨，我今天心情很不好。我哥欺负我，你还给我甩脸色，我现在很火大。”他闻着丝巾的味道，心里更是一阵的焦躁。这丝巾的意义阿达不明白，也不可能理解，可他却知道里面有多不堪、多屈辱。  
他拇指抚过着阿达的唇，轻声道：“你给我玩一会儿，让我开心开心。”  
阿达想骂街，什么叫“玩一会儿”？他挣脱老三的手，正要站起来，却被老三抱住了脖颈和后背。老三的吻像外头的雨一样，绵绵不尽地袭向他。老三经验丰富、技巧高超，几番舔吻吮吸，就把阿达弄得兴奋不已。阿达难以自控，第一次那么想要把老三按在底下狠狠操弄，就算要跟老三打一架行啊……  
可老三哪里有那么好应付？他的舌头取悦着阿达，手也在纯熟地套弄着阿达的下身，阿达的下身渗出了液体，弄湿了老三的手指。老三在阿达耳边哄道：“每次你想怎么做，我都由着你为所欲为，现在你要走了，那就顺着我一次，让我尝尝你的滋味。”  
阿达被他说得全身酥软，虽然什么为所欲为根本就不存在，他还是心软道：“我哪里有要离开你，三儿，我从来没想过跟你分开。”  
阿达语气真诚，老三本来想用语言哄住阿达，结果自己反而被阿达的一句话说得心摇神驰。他用力地抱住阿达，道：“不分开更好，每次都是你伺候我，那么这次苦活累活让我来吧。”  
阿达想要摔桌子，为什么走也要被操，不走也要被操！反正无论怎样，老三这次一定要上他了。  
阿达没法，只好开始认真地考虑这事的可能性：被男人进入他确实不太能接受，但有来有往，本来也是公道的。作为新加坡长大的孩子，守规矩讲道理是自小的教育，上公车排队、用厕所轮流，你上了我上，不也是很合理的吗？  
当阿达还在天人交战时，老三润湿的手指已经顺着那沟壑往下滑动，探到了阿达的后面。  
阿达大惊：“你想这样就进去？！”  
老三亲了亲他的嘴，笑道：“你等等。”  
在老三去拿套和KY时，阿达顺势躺在了地上。他心里是绝望的……可也有几分期待。他喜欢老三，想要看到老三的各种样子，老三在他身上是什么模样？阿达一想，脸就红了。  
这时他又想了起来，自己什么看不见啊。他要去揭开眼睛上的丝巾，老三却跟幽灵似的无所不在，再次制止了他。  
老三的声音轻柔：“你别动，听我的。”  
阿达叹道：“我可以听你的，可是我没试过，你……你……”你该怎样，他也说不出个所以然。  
老三亲了亲他光洁的额头，“温柔一点？主厨大人，你放心，我可不会像你那样野蛮。”  
阿达这话透着脆弱，一下就勾起了老三的兽欲。他热烈地吻着阿达的嘴，一边给他扩张。  
老三的动作轻缓细致，他的吻缠绵而有力，果然没有让阿达难受。  
阿达慢慢放松了下来。或许也因为遮住了眼睛，目不能视物，人就容易感觉自己跟平常生活和社会隔离开了，黑暗中除了老三熟悉的身体和气息，他渐渐失去了现实感……和耻辱感。  
他抓住了老三和自己的下身，大手掌上下撸动，冰凉的润滑剂被他摩擦得发出“叽吱”的声响。老三很快就受不了了，阿达的直白粗犷特别容易把他推到快感的高峰。他必须让阿达停下来，他特么连门口都没进去啊。  
他正要换姿势时，却听阿达道：“三儿来吧。”阿达握着老三的肉棒，滑到了两腿之间。  
老三愣了愣，没想到阿达能那么主动。阿达听老三不行动，催促道：“快啊，很硬了，我忍不住了，三儿，快进来把我插射。”  
老三呼吸一滞，身体前倾，在阿达耳边道：“阿达主厨，你怎么能说这样的话，你不要活了吗？”  
阿达硬朗的嘴翘了翘：“呃，你弄死我吧。”  
在脑子还没发出指令之前，身体已经跟着冲动在阿达身上抽插起来。阿达“嗬”地喘了一下，这比手指粗大很多，一开始依然非常难受。  
老三看阿达扬着头，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，汗水从额头渗出，开始染湿丝巾。丝巾发出更浓烈的香味，夹杂着阿达身上的气息。老三完全管不住自己了。他本来顾及阿达感受，想要轻细缓慢一些，但里面又紧又热的感觉实在销魂蚀骨，他已经无法自制地往里冲击。  
阿达咬紧牙，想要忍住不叫，但细细碎碎的呻吟还是漏了出来。阿达倔强的模样让老三热血沸腾，比起迎合他的讨好他的各种表演，阿达硬朗的身体对他来说更有挑逗性。他想看阿达失控疯狂的样子。  
老三让阿达趴在沙发上，从后面进入。他脑子稍微冷静下来，觉得第一次不能给阿达留下阴影，于是他控制住自己，用他半辈子学来的本事，有耐性地逗弄着阿达，寻找他的敏感点，控制着快慢的节奏；他亲吻着阿达的脖子，把鼻子埋在他的长发里，舔吸他脸上的汗。  
他能感觉到阿达的身体柔软了下来，阿达抬手绕着他的脖子，跟他舌头纠缠。上面的吻像两尾嬉戏的鱼那样亲昵滑软，下面却是毫不惜力的冲击。阿达终于忍不住叫了出来。  
“三儿……”阿达说中文不会翘舌，儿化音也是一字字的铿锵，这时因为剧烈的运动和兴奋，这声呼唤的尾音变得轻如羽毛，第一次发对了音。  
老三听到了想要的声音，满足极了，吻着阿达的耳朵道：“舒服吗？”  
阿达喘息气：“可以，但我不喜欢这个姿势。”  
老三心里暗叹，阿达主厨真是他见过最他妈自我的人了，在这种时候不是应该叫“老公不要停”吗？但主厨的愿望还是要满足的，老三把心一狠，使劲把阿达翻了过去，面对面大力插了两下，然后把阿达整个人抱了起来。  
阿达大惊，黑暗中身体悬空，他赶紧抱住老三的后背。阿达怒道：“放我下来，你想做什么？”  
老三是练划艇的，臂力很强，从沙发到床上这三四米，他还是能稳稳地抱住阿达。  
他在床上坐下，让阿达跨坐在他身上。  
老三摸了摸他的脸，笑道：“阿达主厨，你不是想主动吗，来，你自己动。”  
阿达僵住了。老三正在兴头上，没耐心等了，把阿达抱近腹部，命令：“坐上来。”  
这时候也不能临阵退缩了。阿达用手背擦了一把脖子上的汗，摸摸索索地抓住了老三，然后咬咬牙慢慢地坐了上去。  
这个姿势插得很深，阿达感到了难以忍受的肿胀感。老三那儿他见过摸过好多次，第一次觉得那家伙居然那么粗大。  
他艰难地动了起来。要说阿达真是一个非常有好奇心的人，对感兴趣的事情特别有钻研精神，可他探索过那么多杂七杂八的东西，还没试过这样探索自己的身体。  
他里面变得出奇的敏感，每一次的进出他都能感觉到被摩擦的各种感觉。疼的、酸的、痒的，以及触碰到敏感点的时候，一路攀升到头皮的酥麻感。  
老三见阿达身上出了更多的汗，调侃道：“行吗，不行还是我来？”  
阿达咬牙：“你不要动！”  
阿达抱住老三的肩膀，上下地运动起来。他的肉棒摩擦着老三坚硬的腰腹，下面被粗大的肉棒充满着，快感越来越强烈……  
老三哪里忍得住波动，他搂着阿达的腰，随着阿达的动作上下推送，让每一次的抽插更深入、更有力。  
分不清谁主动谁被动了，两人都沉溺在交合的强大快感里，粗喘和吟叫毫不掩饰地从嘴里流泻。  
老三抱着阿达高大的身躯，有点支撑不住了，于是把他抱到了床上。  
阿达：“解开丝巾，我想看着你。”  
老三这次听话地把丝巾拿走了。阿达眼睛眨了眨，适应房间的光线。  
老三不给他喘息的机会，继续从正面进攻。他身上也出了不少汗，阿达的重量和身体让他耗费了极大的体力，他还从没有经历过这么剧烈的性爱。  
阿达抱着老三的腰背，老三的皮肤被汗水沾得滑溜溜的，白皙的皮肤因为运动而透出了淡粉色，竟然比桃红色的丝巾更加娇艳……  
阿达对这身体爱得要命，他抬腿放在老三的腰上，让他能更深地进入自己。 “三儿，来……”  
老三趴在他身上，凑近他脸道：“喊老公。”  
阿达笑了，拍了拍他的脸，“老……老三，你废话怎么这么多，快点啦！”  
老三知道从嘴里永远别想征服阿达，他是刚硬如铁的阿达主厨啊，喜欢就喜欢，不喜欢就谁都不能撼动他——但这又有什么关系，上面不行，那就下面呗。  
老三使尽全力地冲刺，把两人推上了高峰。

两人筋疲力尽地躺在床上。  
外面的雨下得更大了，隔着厚厚的玻璃窗都能听见隐约的雨声。  
老三摸着阿达汗湿的腹部，贱道：“被我干完了，是不是离不开我了？你还要不要走？”  
阿达转头看着老三。老三虽然是开玩笑的语气，但眼睛里却流露出几分紧张。虽然阿达说过不会跟他分开，但时势难料，现在状况那么复杂，阿达真能忍受吗？  
阿达暗爽，摸着他的头发说：“那要看你的表现了，叫老公。”  
老三立即从善如流，抱住阿达的腰说：“老公。”  
阿达心满意足，亲了亲他的头发，“乖。”

_______________________________  
我不知道为什么现在每篇小H文，无论性向，都要喊老公，拿这个梗来玩一下，别见笑。  
还有就是发现我一逮着机会就要黑新加坡，反省中……嗯，这是个好国家啦，有秩序，很干净，虽然一点都不喜欢，哈哈。


End file.
